Everyone Caught in the Struggle
by Marioexpertken
Summary: "These little sparks cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle. And then the storms of change, they fan the flames, scattering ashes to the wind." When the mysterious Galeem attacked, everyone was pulled in the struggle. Isaac Clarke, who just recovered from the trauma left by the Necromorph invasions years ago, was just about to have a normal day when it happened...


**If you know the song Lifelight, you'd recognize the title of this story. This is actually what really inspired me the most in making this story. It's also my favorite part of the song cause of the theme that World of Light is capitalizing on. And I'm doing my best to really capitalize this.**

 **Note: Isaac Clarke is the main character in this story, with Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole MacGrath, and Polygon Man being the three other characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Don't let a single one get away!_

 _We'll win this! I know we will!_

 _WE ARE NOT GONNA SURVIVE THIS!_

 _What?!_

 _NO!_ .

 _What the fucking hell is going?!_

 _I DON'T KNOW!_

 _Papa! Papa! Where are you?!_

 _Grab my hand!_

 _I know! Hang on!_

 _NOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Wah!" Isaac wakes up with a startle, his eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell…" Isaac shakes his head, placing his hand in his head as if he has some kind of migraine.

The year is 2516, it was just another day in the New Horizons Lunar Colony.

Another normal day…

Which is something that Isaac Clarke finally got used to for a long time. After he, Ellie Langford, and John Carver saved Earth from the Brethren Moons, destroying them two year ago and putting the Necromorph outbreaks to an end, they went on to live a normal life. Ellie and Carver are living a normal life already, but Isaac is still getting there. Having went through a lot over the past seven years since that fateful day when Isaac volunteered to join the repair crew of the USG Kellion to search for his late girlfriend, Nicole Brennan, in the planetcracker ship, USG Ishimura, Isaac's life became a mess… Both physically and mentally a mess…

Isaac is supposed to be 51 years old, but because of the effects of his Stasis containment during his three years on the Sprawl, he's biologically 49.

While the Stasis containment and battle scars are physical reminders of those six years from Aegis VII and the Ishimura to Tau Volantis and the Brethren Moons, his mental health is the biggest victim. While he's very mentally resilient, in six years, he went through three betrayals (courtesy of Kendra Daniels, Daina Le Guin, and Robert Norton), giving him trust issues, the deaths of several allies including Nicole, leaving him in guilt even until now, three years of mental torture on the Sprawl, and constant peril in each Necromorph outbreak that he went through, leaving him mentally scarred a bit. However, Isaac is getting there already.

And at least, everything is at peace, no more Markers were created, every remaining Markers were destroyed, and the Church of Unitology has ceased. Although there are still some Unitologists that have yet to let go even after the attack of the Brethren Moons, Unitology has already died. And it needs to stay that way…

It's already 7am, so it's pretty much going to be just a normal day for Isaac.

At least for now…

He does his morning routine, from shaving his stubble beard to shower, when…

 **INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM:**

 **CEC PILOT ELLIE LANGFORD**

 **AND**

 **EARTH DEFENSE FORCE SERGEANT JOHN CARVER**

Isaac goes to answer the transmission of both of his friends while he's already in his Hacker Suit. He and Ellie were thinking of restarting their relationship and he and Carver have grown close since the Brethren Moons' defeat.

"Hey Isaac, morning." said Ellie.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Carver following.

"Morning to you guys hahaha. How are you two?"

"Same routine as always. Nothing special, about to go on a patrol mission in Mars."

"I see, how about you, Ellie?"

"Same as Carver, same routine in the CEC. Speaking of, when will you come back to CEC, Isaac?"

"Probably in a couple of days, just giving myself some time to be alright before coming back to be just an engineer like I was before…Aegis VII…"

"Well, you're in luck. We're looking for an engineer for my crew, and I know you're one of the best engineers CEC has."

"I would be glad to join your crew, Ellie. Thanks." Isaac smiles.

"Isaac, are you alright? You seem…confused."

"I had a strange…dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"Nothing, I don't see anything. I only heard voices."

"Think it's related to those weird hordes of hands flying around in space as well as that ball of light that's surrounded by wings or something?"

"What? What are you talking about, Carver?"

"You've not heard the news? It's everywhere, Isaac. Everywhere."

"Hold on, I'll check." Isaac proceeds to check the news.

" **Mysterious Beings Sighted Everywhere"** said in the headlines.

Isaac sees in the feed a horde of white gloved hands floating in space, and in the center of it is a ball of light surrounded by wings or sorts.

"You think it's related to the Markers?"

"Carver, it's impossible. We've already destroyed all of them years ago."

"What if it is, Ellie? After all, Isaac just heard voices in his head. I'm sure everyone who got infected by the Markers hear voices."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No, it doesn't look like it's related to the Markers. But…" Isaac went to look at his apartment window to see the hands and light floating in space.

"Somehow…I have a feeling… A feeling that something…bad is about to happen…" Isaac narrows his eyes in wonder and suspicion as he stares up at the light when all of a sudden, a wave of energy from the light scrambled the signals of every transmission.

 **LOST TRANSMISSION**

Isaac lost transmission to his friends, both feed completely in static.

"Ellie? Carver?" Isaac tried to communicate to them, but the signal has been completely disrupted.

"What the hell." Isaac looks back to see that all of the hands suddenly disintegrate into a bright blue light before they all start to gather into the ball.

Isaac walks closer to see all the light being consumed into the ball. Isaac looks around to see the lights flickering and feel his apartment slightly shaking as if a strong wind is blowing through the building.

As Isaac looks back at the window, the once bright ball of light suddenly turns into a black hole…

And explodes, shooting out millions of beams of light.

With a lot of them heading for Earth, more shooting across space, and more heading for the colony.

A beam struck into his apartment building just below his level.

"Shit!" He felt his entire apartment violently shaking and crumbling as he ran out of the apartment with his Plasma Cutter and his helmet for the emergency stairs.

Rushing to the ground floor and out to the courtyard where the main entrance is, he looks to see everyone running for their lives.

The chaos, the panic, the terror…

It was like on the Ishimura…

Like in the Sprawl…

Like the Brethren Moons invasion…

Only this time, this is much bigger than the past outbreaks.

Isaac gets to witness the beams' effects as one beam hits a dozen of its victims in one strike.

They all disintegrated.

"Oh shit!" Isaac's eyes widen as he looks for safest cover, heading for the sewers below.

Isaac settles down and tries to contact Ellie and Carver, hoping that they're alright.

"Ellie! Ellie, are you there?!" There was only static.

"Carver, do you read?!" There was also static.

"Fuck! What the hell is going on?!" Suddenly, a beam crashes down from above.

The sewers isn't safe either.

"Dammit!" Isaac runs and tries to find a safe place to cover, in which he took a moment to realize no where is safe at all…

Isaac decided to head for the space port that's just nearby, the best way he can think of surviving this is escape while he can.

For most of the time, Isaac ran through the sewers as everything shook violently. For all Isaac knows, everyone above is getting disintegrated by the death beams and not even going underground is safe as he encounters more beams crashing down into the sewers.

As Isaac finally reaches the space port, he sees everyone panicking and trying to find a ship to escape the attack while he also witnesses through the window all of the escaping ships get caught by the beams just as they take off and prepare to jump into transit, away for safety.

As Isaac looks for an available ship, he tries to call Carver.

"Carver! Carver, are you there!" The feed was covered in static.

"Shit!" Then, he suddenly receives a transmission from Ellie.

"Isaac! Isaac! Isaac, are you alright?"

"Ellie! I'm at the space port, where are you?"

"We're in a ship, I'm going to head to the space port! Hang in there!" Isaac notices that Ellie is struggling in the feed, likely trying to maneuver and dodge the beams homing on her.

"No, Ellie! You need to escape! Every escaping ship I saw are getting caught by the beams! You need to escape while you can!"

"Oh shit… I-Isaac, I-I'm sor-" The feed went static.

"Ellie! Ellie! ELLIE! GODDAMMIT!" Isaac slams the wall in grief, knowing that Ellie ended up falling victim to the deadly beams of light.

Then, a beam struck through the window, causing the entire terminal to depressurize and sucking almost everyone out into vacuum, snapping Isaac out of his grief.

"Fuck!" Isaac ran for the nearest flight bay, which is only for authorized personnel. Luckily, he found a single available ship, a small shuttle already prepped for flight.

Isaac gets inside and heads straight for the cockpit, quickly taking control of the shuttle and takes off from the bay. As he begins to initiate transit, the beam near misses the shuttle.

"Oh fuck!" Isaac remembers that the beams have managed to reach the ships even as they are about to initiate transit. He aborts the transit and decides to try to maneuver through the colony, trying to dodge every beam homing for him.

"Damn, there're so many of them!" Isaac struggles dodging every beam coming for him. Unfortunately, there are just too many beams surrounding him. Just as Isaac thought he's dead, a mysterious force created a barrier around the ship. The beams couldn't penetrate it.

"Huh?" Isaac noticed that he's been shielded.

 _Isaac Clarke, now is your chance to escape!_ A familiar godly voice echoed in Isaac's head.

Setting aside on who his savior is, Isaac takes the chance to overcome the beams and finally begin initiating transit to safety.

 _Hurry! My barriers won't hold off the beams too long!_

"I know!" Isaac finally enters transit and escapes the colony, escaping from the attack.

* * *

Isaac exits transit and found himself only in deep space, no planets or colonies nearby. It only matters that Isaac managed to escape from the attack.

He takes the moment to take a deep breath, relax and register what has happened.

"What the fuck was that…?" As Isaac closes his eyes and puts his hand in his face.

 _You're not safe yet, Isaac._

"What the!" Isaac's eyes widen and looks around, aiming with his Plasma Cutter. No one else is in the ship with him.

 _Isaac, calm down. Remember me?_

"Who… Who is this?"

 _You don't remember me? Well, I don't blame you. It's been a long time since you last heard me._

"Do I know you? You sound familiar…"

 _Well… Power is an illusion…_

"Wait a minute…" Isaac narrows his eyes, recognizing the words. His memories are coming back to him.

 _Absolute power is a seamless illusion…_

"…Poly…gon…Man?"

 _Woohoo! We have a winner! Long time, Isaac Clarke!_

Isaac tried to remember how he met Polygon Man.

His memories started to come raining back. During his mission in Tau Volantis, Isaac was mysteriously transported in an unknown realm where he met different…people and strange beings.

Isaac finally remembers that he was chosen to participate in an All-Stars Battle Royale event and in the end, Polygon Man granted everyone "power" or whatever he blessed to them. It probably what's helped Isaac manage to win in the fight against the Brethren Moons.

"Polygon Man… It's been quite a while." Isaac then remembers the situation he's in.

"Polygon Man, what's going on? What was that that attacked everyone?"

 _I don't know, and I wish I can tell you right now if I know. It's happening everywhere. And, again, you're not safe yet._

"Why?" Isaac's question was answered when all of a sudden, the deadly beam of light near misses him. Again.

"What the fuck?!" Isaac maneuvers the shuttle as he sees a lot of beams scatter across space, going to who knows where. Most of the beams began to chase after him, Isaac begins dodging them again.

"The hell?! I thought I lost them!"

 _As I said, it's happening everywhere. Hang on, I've created a portal to a safe place._

"How do I know it's safe?"

 _I know you have trust issues, but I assure you, you can trust me._

Isaac sees a small portal open.

 _Hurry!_

"Alright!" Isaac speeds up and maneuvers around the attacking death beams before he finally reaches the portal. The portal closes right before the beams can even reach it can catch Isaac.

The shuttle crash lands into the crystal terrain before finally coming to a halt.

"Damn…" Isaac sighs in relief. He was finally safe. Isaac takes off his helmet as he finally takes a moment to breath. It was a harrowing experience Isaac went through. Isaac gets up and heads for the hatch. As he exits the shuttle, he looks up to look around where he is.

The blue flowing sky filled with crosses, circles, triangles, and squares brought back more of Isaac's memories.

As Isaac looks around his surroundings.

"Isaac? Is that you?" A familiar young man's voice was heard behind him. Isaac turns around to see two identical people, one who looks normal and his skin tone being light tan. The other looking dark and his skin tone also looking dark. Both wielding some kind of club that looks like a conductor, only the light one's shiny while the dark one's rusty.

"…C…Cole?"

"Long time, no see, Isaac."

"Well, if it isn't Isaac Clarke, as I live and breath." said the darker twin.

"Incole?"

"Ugh… Will you quit fucking calling me that!" Infamous Cole frowned.

"Well, there're two of us man. Don't blame us. We are both Cole, just different worlds."

"Whatever." Infamous Cole rolls his eyes.

"What happened?" Isaac asks.

"We got attacked in both our worlds."

"By who?"

"We don't know. Some kind of mysterious force. We saw a horde of hands and a ball of light surrounded by wings or something. We both tried to fight it, but none of our attacks could penetrate that barrier. And before we know it, it attacked and sent millons of beams straight at us. We dodged them, but we saw what those beams did if they hit us. Everyone who were caught by those beams were disintegrated." Cole explained.

"Luckily, purple head came to the rescue and here we are. Safe and sound like you."

"Shit… So it is happening everywhere…"

"What?" Cole asked.

"I also got attacked. The colony I was in was attacked by the same being as you two. My friends were taken and I barely escaped if it weren't for Polygon Man. Fuck… What the hell is happening?"

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"If only purple head can tell us what the shit is happening."

"I wish I can Incole." The three men turn to see a crystal polygon humanoid with bright yellow eyes.

"If I knew, I would've told you."

"Polygon Man? You look-"

"I know, Cole. Well, I feel it's best I have a proper form to be of a humanoid shape like you three rather than be a disembodied head."

"Ok, put those aside. What the hell is happening?" Infamous Cole asked.

"Oh you mortals can be so demanding." Polygon Man rolls his eyes.

"Again, I would tell you if I know. But all I can say is that my fellow friend, Master Hand, has been missing for days before this mysterious attacker known as Galeem came along."

"Master Hand? Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"Did I ever tell you how the All-Star Battle Royale event happened?"

"Can't say we have."

"Well, it's story time!"

* * *

"So the Smash Bros. events are what's inspired the All-Star Battle Royale event?"

"Right, Isaac. And the reason I didn't continue doing this is cause Master Hand has been inviting many more beings from farther reaching universes to the recent Smash Bros. events. I thought it's best I let Master Hand take the chance to allow any of you all be chosen by him."

"I see…" said Cole.

"Are there anyone else you managed to rescue, Polygon Man?"

"I'm afraid you three are the only ones I have saved of the 24 fighters. Everyone else fell to Galeem before I can save them…"

"Are there any survivors?" Isaac asked.

"So far, only three…"

"What the shit, you mean only us?" said Infamous Cole.

"No, there are three others who managed to survive the attack. And they are lucky to have somehow escape the attack without the aid of Master Hand. Heh, the beams weren't able to track them at least unlike Isaac." Polygon Man projects some kind of hologram or sorts.

Isaac, Cole, Infamous Cole, and Polygon Man see what looks like to be a complete wasteland. And in the center was a cute pink puffball, and two young boys.

 _ **Hello! Is anyone out there?!**_ The four can hear what seems to be some kind of telepathic call.

 _ **Is anyone out there?! Hello!**_

"Who the hell are these three?" Infamous Cole asked.

"This cute little pink puffball is Kirby. And these two young lads are Ness and Lucas. They are one of the fighters in the Smash Bros. events."

"What's Ness doing?" Isaac asked.

"He's trying to search for other survivors. Sadly, he doesn't sense us since we are in an otherworldly realm, which is out of reach for his abilities."

"What's with the kid?" Cole questioned of Ness's capabilities.

"Ness, as well as Lucas, wield psionic powers known as PSI. They may not look like much, but these two kids, as well as Kirby, are among the most powerful beings in existence.

"How's the pink marshmallow powerful?"

"That's…just Kirby. Never underestimate the little puffball. He's been called at times "the pink demon" for a reason."

"Well… That was interesting." said Isaac.

 **"Damn, I can't find any survivors… Lucas?"**

 **"No, I can't sense anyone either…"**

 **"Ness, I'm scared… W-W-W-What's going on? What's happening?"**

"…"

 **"Ness… W-What's happening?"**

 **"I…I…don't know…"** Ness's voice sounded hopeless.

"Fuck…" Isaac sighs, feeling sorry for the trio, especially since they don't know he, Cole, and Infamous Cole as well as Polygon Man also survived the attack.

"What can we do, Polygon Man?"

"Is that a question, Isaac? Of course, meet up with them and figure out what's happening. Find out who Galeem is and why has he set an all-out universal attack."

"Can you make a portal to where they are?" Cole asked.

"Right, about that… The portals I've created to save you three were very taxing. It may take a while for me until I regain full power. Since Master Hand's disappearance, me and his brother Crazy Hand were weaken."

"Are you two connected to Master Hand in some way?"

"Yes, Isaac. Anyhow, for now, you three rest and be ready. It must've been an exhausting day for you three."

"Well, it was supposed to be just a normal day for me…" Isaac sighs as he, Cole, and Infamous Cole settle inside Isaac's shuttle.

Isaac's mind is focused on many things that happened. His day was going to be a good normal day, but Galeem decided to make it otherwise and destroy it. Ellie and Carver as well as everyone in the colony were taken by him. And he's attacked everything, leaving him, Cole, Infamous Cole, Kirby, Ness, and Lucas the only survivors of Galeem's all-out universal attack.

One thing Isaac and maybe the others know for sure…

Everyone's caught in the struggle…

* * *

 **Hope you like how I capitalize Galeem's Thanos-like attack, did the best I can on how the attack affected everyone and everything.**

 **I also decided to change the name of Evil Cole to Infamous Cole because he isn't really evil, but more of an anti-hero if you learn more of the inFAMOUS series (inFAMOUS 1 & 2 specifically).**

 **And maybe one day, a PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 happens, knowing how there are fans who yearn for a good sequel despite PS All-Stars's lackluster performance in its initial release. After all, they're probably looking for the timing.**

 **And I'm thankful for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale since I wouldn't be able to play Dead Space at all and fall for Isaac Clarke, the same said for inFAMOUS 1 & 2, I really like Cole MacGrath!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

 **Later guys!**


End file.
